


The First Time

by sexyStuck (Serket88)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serket88/pseuds/sexyStuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has been won and Rose and Kanaya finally get around to exploring one another...intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first smutfic--actually my first fanfic ever--I usually write novels though, so I'm not an inexperienced writer. Anyway this is a smut about my OTP, Rosemary: Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam.

I wasn't expecting her to come.

It was late into the night. Most of us were trying to sleep, with varying measures of success depending on how benevolent the horrors of the past were being. I had been up late for most of the evening looking over some reading material on the matriorb. We had created our new universe, but in the weeks after our success, I still hadn't been able to unlock its secrets.

I had just slipped into my nightgown when she knocked on the door.

Somewhat reluctantly, I opened the door and saw her standing outside. It was Rose. She was in her night clothes too, but with a faded purple cardigan as well. She smiled brightly at me and I felt something stir in my heart. Even after all this time, I still couldn't understand how I could be so in love with a human.

Of course, it was still hard for me to relay my feelings across the cultural borders that differentiated our two species. Polyxenological romance was a complicated thing.

"Rose," I said, trying to keep my voice steady while I wondered what state my hair was in. "Um...come in. Did you need something?"

"Nothing particular. Just...trouble sleeping. The eldritch horrors always did have a knack for getting into my mind. I..." She frowned, biting her lip. I briefly wondered if she knew how alluring she looked when she did that.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked. "Trolls mainly drink it for its restorative properties, and I have some that should help you relax."

"Thanks Kanaya," she said with her violet eyes twinkling in the dim light of my room.

I made her tea, and we talked. Simple conversation to pass the time, laced with flirtation. Our conversations were like a duel between two experienced warriors, darting around the subtle truth, each working towards a mutual goal but never really attacking the heart of the issue. We had a rhythm filled with sublimation, knowing just the right word to respond, always carrying the conversation higher.

As we talked, I stared at her. She seemed to capture the light in a dark and mischievous way, reflecting dim purple tones. Her body was lithe and positioned in just the right manner so as to be barely provocative. Mostly though, I stared into her eyes. They looked like reflections of Derse, a deep purple orb filled with mystery and suspense.

All of a sudden, I realized that I had stopped talking, and had been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"Kanaya," Rose said with a vague smirk, "come sit by me." She motioned to the side of my bed. As I sat down, I felt my heart accelerate because of my proximity to her. I could smell a faint vanilla scent emanating from her skin. It was intoxicating.  
She leaned in close and whispered in the most sultry tone I had ever heard, "It's time."

Before I could process what this meant, Rose gave me a light push and I fell backwards onto the bed. Her face hovered near for a fraction of a second before she kissed me with a long-awaiting passion. I could tell she wanted this just as much as I did.

Climbing on top of me, she slowly removed her cardigan and nightgown, leaving her straddling me in only her underwear. I understood and I felt my body tingle with libido: now that the new universe had been created, we were final going to explore the more intimate details of our relationship.

My bulge began to quiver with excitement, and Rose smiled knowingly. "We'll get to that in a moment," she said as she leaned down to kiss me once more. It was the best feeling in the world, as her slim figure pressed down on me. She soon moved to kiss my neck, exploring every inch of my body.

Rose removed my nightclothes with a precisely calculated erotic passion that was both gentle and hungry. I laid on the bed in anticipation as she took off her underwear. She then began to investigate my nook with her tongue, darting in and out while the tentacle form of my bulge began to rise into the air.

"You know," she said in between her licks, "I never thought I'd have a tentacle fetish, but I must admit, I'm getting pretty turned on with that thing inches from my face."

I had no reply save for a moan of pleasure as she grabbed my bulge and began stroking it. With a wink, she then proceeded to stick it in her mouth, slowly moving back and forth along the length of the bulge. I wanted to be inside her so bad.

She seemed to sense this thought and moved to get on top of me once more. "I've been looking forward to this," she said as she positioned her dripping pussy over the head of my bulge.

Slowly, she lowered herself down, and I felt my bulge work its way inside her body. Rose let out a little squeal of pleasure. "Oh my gods it's moving inside me." She closed her eyes and began to gyrate on top of me before beginning a gentle rising and falling rhythm. It felt so good to finally be fucking her, but I wanted so much more.

I smiled and grabbed her by the hips, moving her so that she was lying down. Spreading her legs, I thrust my hips forward and pushed my bulge deep inside her pussy. Rose let out a moan of pleasure. I began pounding my bulge into her, playing with her boobs a little as I began to move faster.

This would be my first orgasm with Rose though, and I wanted to make it special. I forced myself to calm down a little, without slowing down. "oooOOooh," Rose sighed, "It's wriggling inside of me. This feels so gooOd."

I licked her nipple and began to suck on it, causing her pussy to become even more slick. I took this as a sign that she was going to cum soon and intensified my thrusts.

"Oh yes Kanaya," she said. "I want you to fuck so hard. Harder!" she moaned.

Her pussy tightened around my bulge and I felt the orgasm rising inside me. I gave one last push and kissed Rose as my hot jade cum shot inside her, filling her up. I could feel the waves of her orgasm rushing over her body, leaving her too ecstatic to speak, with only enough brainpower to moan in intense ecstasy. 

We laid there breathlessly for a minute, feeling one another's bodies as the orgasm subsided.

"Kanaya," Rose said, once more in control of her mental faculties, "We need to do this more often. But for now, I want you to fuck me all night long to make up for lost time." She smiled erotically and I could feel my bulge stiffen again.

It was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
